The invention relates to the technical field of dispensing machines for tissue-paper or similar type wipe materials intended for wiping the hands or toilet paper, the strip of material being folded or not folded.
The Applicant has developed numerous automatic and semi-automatic versions of dispensing machines of this type.
The dispensing machines are of the type comprising a housing (1) capable of accommodating a swivel cover (3). The housing accommodates end shields (2) that support a reel holder (4) of wipe material in its upper part. In the lower part, a drum (5) is rotatably mounted with said end shields and is devised to accommodate the cutting device (6). The drum may be designed so that one of its ends has a cam (7) associated with a start and return spring (8), one end (8a) of which is attached to a finger (7a) associated with the cam and the other end (8b) of which is associated with a fixed part of one of the lateral end shields (2) of the housing. The other end of the drum is associated with an operating knob (9) which is used to load the dispensing machine.
The reel of material rests against the periphery of the drum. The user may pull the strip of material by exerting more or less force and, if there is no means of blocking, this may cause inadvertent unreeling of several strips of material.
In order to meet this need, the Applicant has developed a mechanism for setting the machine which includes a shock absorbing device and pawl, spring and shaft, small weight, shaft and fixing unit that are defined, in particular, in French Patent 87 14068. The number of components involved is therefore relatively large with correspondingly high costs for the moulds needed for the shock absorbing device, small weight and pawl shapes. In addition, assembly takes a relatively long time and is not always straightforward for persons who are not familiar with the job.
The Applicant has therefore worked toward simplifying the mechanism for controlling and limiting the rotation of the drum by reducing the number of parts and components needed in order to fulfil the above-mentioned functions.
One object sought after by the Applicant was to ensure easier assembly of the device by replacing the parts and components according to the prior art.
These objects and others will become apparent from the following description.
According to a first aspect of the invention, the device for controlling and limiting the rotation of the drum in a dispensing machine for material wipes of the type comprising a housing and a cover, the housing having end shields that support a reel holder, a drum with a cutting device, the drum including, at one of its ends, a cam associated with a start and return spring and the other end of it being associated with an operating knob, is distinctive in that it consists of a single component which is designed and formed in the shape of an irregular crown in order to fulfil the various functions to control and limit the rotation of the drum when a strip of material is cut, said component being in the form of a flat part having an external profile which combines successive irregular, curved and straight shapes with protruding areas and in that said component is attached to one of the lateral end shields of the drum so that it floats loosely and is capable of moving differently as a function of either normal or fast rotation of the drum in order to provide limit stop and control effects.